In the field of wireless communications, a first wireless communication station may include multiple transceivers able to communicate, for example, with a second wireless communication station, a wireless access point, or a wireless servicing station or base station. For example, a first transceiver of the first wireless communication station may send and receive wireless signals in accordance with a first wireless communication standard or protocol, e.g., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard; whereas a second transceiver of the wireless communication station may send and receive wireless signals in accordance with a second, different wireless communication standard or protocol, e.g., IEEE 802.16 standard.
The first wireless transceiver may interfere with the second wireless transceiver, e.g., due to possible phase noise, crosstalk, ElectroMagnetic Interference (EMI), or the like. Such interference may be reduced using an active component, e.g., a Voltage Controlled Oscillator (VCO), or a passive component, e.g., a filter, which may produce a cleaner signal. Unfortunately, the active component may consume significant power, whereas the passive component may reduce the signal quality and the transceiver's sensitivity.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.